


We Can Make It

by CG2



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG2/pseuds/CG2
Summary: Following a miscount of bail money and the subsequent arrest of both the RED Sniper and Spy, the two mercenaries find themselves living out what seems to be their final weeks on death row. But just as the duo witnesses the first signs of a planned rescue mission by their RED teammates, they are taken in by a furtive organization named the SCP Foundation. With no knowledge of this mysterious foundation and no new hope for the future to come, Sniper and Spy are left in a helpless position that both despise. The two soon find that their “rescue” wasn’t a rescue at all, and that the hell awaiting them is far more horrific than either could have ever dreamed. However, as is subject in the Foundation, the newly designated D-Class soon find themselves in the midst of a catastrophic containment breach at a location labeled Site 19. Having barely learned the ropes, much less the basics of survival in a containment breach, the pair find themselves stumbling through corpse filled hallways adorned with blood and numerous anomalous liquids, never daring to look back, and never daring to give into the venomous hope that coursed more violently through them with every step closer towards freedom.Illustration at the end.





	We Can Make It

**_\--ALPHA WARHEAD EMERGENCY DETONATION SEQUENCE ENGAGED --  
THE UNDERGROUND SECTION OF THE FACILITY WILL BE DETONATED IN T-MINUS 90 SECONDS--_ **

Sniper winced at the sheer volume of the voice on the intercom system, eyes widening in horror as his panicked mind interpreted the message. The blaring sirens pierced his ears, rising and falling in pitch continuously in the most terrifying manner possible. The stark white lights that had illuminated the hallways had suddenly turned blood red, casting monstrous shadows upon the floor and walls. He felt that his heart would burst out of his chest and that his legs would fail him at any moment and turn completely to lead.

In truth, his body felt uncomfortably numb as they ran non-stop, his eyes disgustingly adjusted to the sight of dismembered bodies and mangled corpses hallway after hallway.

The only thing his mind focused on was the feeling of a hand squeezing his own as they galloped, assuring him that he was not alone in the deepest level of hell. But that lovely hand that kept him grounded in reality also reminded him he was awake, and that there was no waking up from this nightmare.

The message on the intercom had turned his blood icy, the numbness in his body reaching a new level as pure dread seeped into every extremity. He dared not to glance at the face to his right that paled in horror at the words, eyes widening and jaw agape.

Their legs continued to carry them, but the Sniper suddenly became aware of every second that ticked by, every moment they spent inside of the facility drawn out and all the more miserable as the crushing thought of death weighed on his shoulders.

What were the chances they would get out of _this?_ A _fucking warhead?_  
What made it all the more upsetting was that he was sure the rest of the team had been engaged in an elaborate search to locate and rescue them ever since they had gone missing.

But what would that matter if they both got blown sky high?  
What then?

_Can’t die here…_  
_Can’t…_  
_Our team needs us._

Setting his jaw, the Sniper tightened his grip as the Spy nearly flew forward, tripping over the hand of a slaughtered scientist. After steadying him, the sharp shooter became keenly aware of some sort of melody hidden within the blaring of the siren.

It was almost as if it was a figment of his imagination, so faint and muddled and yet so chilling. It sent another terrifying shiver up his back as he frantically scanned the hallways for some kind of indication of an exit.

They had to get above ground. If the strange sentient computer hadn’t lied, there were two gates hidden in the entrance zone of the facility. The keycard currently cutting into his palm as he gripped it would be able to open one of them and allow them their well-earned freedom.

But they had to _find_ a gate, and there was no such thing in sight.

The sudden fire of an automatic weapon scared the two D-Class for just a moment, the duo turning to witness an armed facility guard attempt to gun down a dark cloaked figure with a white plague mask. Unfazed by the onslaught of bullets, the figure raised its hand and grasped the guard by his neck and, after a sickening moment, released the limp man out of its grasp.

The Sniper lingered for a moment too long, feeling the rough jerk of the Spy’s hand as he continued to tug him forward. The music in his ears seemed to grow louder with every pound of his steps, rising in volume and clarity.

He found it very strange that the melody disturbed him so. It was only perhaps an hour ago that the two had been subject to some sort of protocol that had sent blood-curdling screams echoing down every corridor of the facility.

The lack of sympathy that the Sniper had felt for the man who had screamed so disturbingly frightened him, but he supposed he had been too busy holding his breath as a large creature with permeable red skin and perfect mimicry of human speech stalked by him and the masked assassin.

But now, he felt a sort of lulling rhythm enter the melody that was uncomfortably loud at that point, echoing inside of his mind and driving him mad.

Finally, finally he saw in the distance a large dark gate. Different from all else they had seen, he strived towards it, bounding forward with everything he had. The hope he had continued to crush throughout their journey flourished without his permission, and he found an undeserving smile creep upon his face as they neared such a promising looking goal.

Perhaps, perhaps they would be free! Free from this nightmare, and oh the bragging rights they would have! Having survived hell and back, they would speak of this horrific adventure to their team and leave in every gruesome detail. They were survivors. They were going to make it!

The Sniper stumbled into the room and gazed, the uncomfortable red lights of the room darkening his face with an unsettling shadow. The hope that had flourished suddenly waned, seeping out of his being. The smile crumbled as he searched every little corner of the room for some sort of lever or button to open the gate in front of him.

The Sniper had suddenly, _terrifyingly_ come to a complete stop. The Spy paused behind him, briefly catching his breath as he stared around the room in confusion. The silence from his companion only further disturbed him.

The Spy very abruptly realized that the music that had resonated in their minds had come to a sudden end on a sinister note, and that only the sound of the siren remained. But it was so, so wrong.

The siren hadn’t risen in pitch this time, and had only sunk lower and lower, mirroring the hope of the pair. And as the siren sank down and down, realization blossomed.

  

“It’s not here,” the Sniper muttered in disbelief, eyes wide as he stared at the floor without seeing it.

The Spy watched his best friend’s mouth open to speak, and heard the horrible, upsetting truth leave his lips. He watched the marksman’s eyes lose their clarity and light as his head dipped, his body losing all life.

He came to his own realization before it happened.

But it was already far, far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> _Alpha Warhead detonation terminated 138 beings._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _All escaped D-Class have been eliminated, and a group of seven strangers that strayed too close to the facility have been sedated and administered Class-B Amnesiacs. Brief examination of their origins and work place has led to the belief that two Foundation D-Class Personnel were previously connected to the group, and that the seven members had been searching for them._
> 
>  
> 
> _“It was them, I know it. Poor bastards never made it out. It’s just a shame really, Mann Co. never really was too good with replacements.”_  
>  \-- Dr. ████████


End file.
